


Drunk thoughts

by Shameless_addicted



Series: just like their daddies|| mpreg [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Children, Family, Father Ian Gallagher/ Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, baby bump, domestic Ian gallagher/ Mickey Milkovich, drunk, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_addicted/pseuds/Shameless_addicted
Summary: Mickey gets drunk and tells Ian he wishes they would start a family without realizing it's Ian he's talking too





	Drunk thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send me prompts on my Tumblr! @ shameless-addicted   
> Thought this was short but cute! More going up tomorrow

Ya know, I have a boyfriend" Mickey slurred looking at Ian. Mickey was so beyond drunk that he didn't know he was talking to Ian about Ian, but it made the younger boy smile as even when drunk Mickey still thought about him.

"Oh really? Do you love him?" Ian asked, playing along.

"So much man. He's my everything. I can't wait to start a family with him, grow old with him" Ian was shocked when he heard this coming out of Mickey's mouth. They had never talked about it before, about families and growing old together, mostly because Ian was too scared to bring it up, fearing Mickey's rejection.

"You want a family with him?" Ian asked, know using drunk Mickey as a way to get inside his brain and now how he feels about the younger boy.

"I want it all with him man, he's my end game, my life and one day we will have cute red head babies that look like him. That's what keeps me going. Me, him, our family. But don't tell him that okay? I'm scared he won't feel the same. He once told me that he doesn't want kids because of his bipolar and that hurt me, because even if our kids had it we would love them and save them from the pain he went through. His bipolar doesn't make him less and I wish he knew that"

Ian almost had tears in his eyes, he never knew Mickey thought about these things, or even wanted any of these things.

"Really? You think all of that? Don't you get annoyed? Worrying about him all the time?" Ian asked the drunk man.

"You worry about family, you take care of family, you love family even during the bad days. Ian is more of a family than anything I've ever had. I'll stay and take care of him until the day I die if i have too. I love him" Ian smile grew, God he loved this man. 

 

"So about this family you want, tell me about it"

"Well we already have one son together, his name is Yev. But I'd like a girl and maybe after her another boy. I've always wanted a girl I can protect, mostly so I can threaten boys but also because I want to raise someone as amazing and strong as Mandy ya know? I want to raise a Milkovich girl to not be scared of her dad"

" _one son together" this made Ian's heart beat faster._

 

"I wish I was pregnant now, Ian would make an amazing dad and I would only hope I'd do half as okay as he would, because I'd be pretty great. God I love him. I miss him. Have you seen him? 6 foot, carrot top? Hot as hell" he asked looking right at Ian and still not realizing it was him. God Mickey was going to regret all of this in the morning. 


End file.
